


Prom?

by Bittodeath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Anxiety, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Bottom Sawamura Daichi, Complicated Relationships, Daichi doesn't know what' he's getting into, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Falling In Love, Fluff, Food, Gags, Gun play, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, Kinks, Kinktober, Knifeplay, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Prom, Rough Sex, Strength Kink, Stress Relief, Tags May Change, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Top Sawamura Daichi, Topping from the Bottom, Wall Sex, Yakuza, more like a window but whatever, poppers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Daichi heard many weird things during the two years he's been a sex-worker. This was, however, one of the most unexpected.*Everything started when Daichi took Kuroo to prom. He thought everything would end after that night.Except Kuroo was there, and he was not letting go.No matter how dark the road may go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just read something about a male sex-worker who was hired by a woman to be her daughter's prom date and this happened.

Daichi paused in the middle of his living-room, his phone in hand.

“I’m sorry, I must have misunderstood. You are asking me to _what?”_  
P  
atiently, the voice – feminine – on the other side repeated:

“I’m saying I want to hire you for a night to bring my son to prom.”

Daichi paused again, taking some time to breathe. His carrier as a sex worker hadn’t been _that_ long – a mere two years – yet he’d already had a bunch of unusual requests. This one was, by far, the one he really hadn’t been ready for.

“I- Okay, well, yes, I guess it’s alright”, he finally managed to say. “Does he know?”  
“Yes.”  
“…And does he want to?” he asked suspiciously.  
“…I’m not letting him sit out this”, the woman finally said, “just because he hasn’t found a guy he wants to go with.”  
“Is that… the only reason?”

There was a long silence, and then:

“Yes.”

*

And that was how Daichi was now standing at the door of a nice house in a nice neighbourhood, dressed for a prom ball. He had come there once before, to meet the woman who had called him and establish the rules. He hadn’t met the guy he was here for, though.

His jaw dropped when the door opened and he saw him. Kuroo Tetsurou was, and it was putting it lightly, the handsomest guy he’d ever met. He was on the tall side, and maybe a bit lanky, but his shoulders filled his tuxedo nicely. Well, his tuxedo fitted him perfectly, if he was being honest. And Kuroo looked… he looked nicely surprised.

“Wow. I didn’t think my mom knew me that well.”  
“What… do you mean?” Daichi asked, though he had a fairly good idea what he meant.  
“Dude, you’re totally hot. We’re gonna have nice prom photos.”

And Daichi laughed and gave him his arm, guiding him to the car parked down the alley. So maybe it was just a contract.

Maybe it was the start of something more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so. This chapter is only here to add some context more, now that I've planned my plot (THERE SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ONE). But it'll still be Kinktober so don't expect much of it.  
> The story happens on a span of three years, so expect ellipsis, especially in-between chapters. Expect also a bit of angst, fluff and more generally feelings as the story will go on.
> 
> If you're curious about the prompts I chose, see end notes.

Honestly, Daichi had never thought things would go this way. He didn’t have many regulars – he feared that people could get attached. The ones he had, well… they didn’t really want sex. They wanted something else, something they couldn’t get elsewhere. Either to live a fetish they didn’t assume, or to have some human contact. Well, anyway. He didn’t have many regulars, and Kuroo Tetsurou was definitely different from the ones he had.

He had really thought it would be a one-time thing – after all, he was quite expensive, and it had been just to be a prom-date (well, okay, he _did_ give Kuroo a little extra in the backseat.). He had enough to afford college now, though he knew he’d need this job to get money. But going to college meant moving to campus, moving to another city, and thus losing his regulars (that he hadn’t even planned to have anyway). Really, it was supposed to change a lot of things for him – and it had.

And yet, here he was, staring dumbly at the younger man who was taking the same classes as him, and waiting for his answer.

“You want to _what?”_  
“Be a regular of yours?” Kuroo said again. “I’m sorry if I misunderstood, did you quit… your previous job?”

Daichi opened his mouth to answer, closed it, and finally said:

“I didn’t.”  
“Then”, Kuroo said, “I intend to be a regular of yours. Unless it’s against your policy?”  
“It’s not”, Daichi replied. “I’m just… taken aback? You wouldn’t have to search far and away to get yourself partners, so why would you…”  
“Then that’s settled”, Kuroo said, patting his shoulder with a grin, and really, Daichi wanted to knock out his perfect teeth. “Fridays, from 5pm to 8pm. My house.”

Daichi gaped, frowned, trying to make sense of Kuroo’s behaviour.

“You’re not that wealthy that you can afford a house _and_ my services for three hours every week”, he finally settled on, because that was the only sensible thing he could think about – _don’t think about him waiting for you, don’t think about him naked, just don’t._

Kuroo’s eyebrow curved up graciously, a smile etched on his lips. There were black points in his golden eyes, and it was mesmerizing.

“I could afford to have you by my side 24/7”, Kuroo breathed, a bit too close to him. “Do not tempt me to do so.”

Kuroo bent slightly, brushing their lips together, before pulling away.

“Here”, he said, “you have my info. Don’t forget. Friday, 5pm.”

And then he was gone and Daichi stood there, shivering. What kind of mess did he get himself into again?

*

It had started quite innocently, though. He had been sitting there, outside, taking advantage of the warm sun to read through his syllabus. And suddenly, Kuroo was there, greeting him with warmth, and asking questions about what he was doing here. And if he was being honest, Daichi was quite taken with him. After all, Kuroo was gorgeous.

And yet here he was. Most likely neck deep into shit again. Because of a pair of beautiful golden eyes, and a perfect ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we're here, we just have to wait for October 1st (well, you, mostly).
> 
> Some prompts I want to write did not fit in this AU, which explains the sometimes weird counting.  
> 1\. Aphrodisiacs (KuroDai)  
> 2\. Dirty talk (KuroDai)  
> 3\. Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) (DaiKuro)  
> 4\. Knife Play (KuroDai)  
> 6\. Bondage (DaiKuro)  
> 7\. Worship (KuroDai)  
> 8\. Deep-Throating/Face-Sitting (KuroDai)  
> 9\. Lingerie (KuroDai)  
> 10\. Gun Play (KuroDai)  
> 11\. Gags (DaiKuro)  
> 12\. Hand-jobs  
> 13\. Rimming (DaiKuro)  
> 14\. Sensory Deprivation (DaiKuro)  
> 15\. Lapdances (KuroDai)  
> 16\. Masks (DaiKuro)  
> 17\. Massage (DaiKuro)  
> 18\. Masturbation  
> 19\. Somnophilia (DaiKuro)  
> 20\. Threesome (or more) Terushima.  
> 21\. Impact Play (DaiKuro)  
> 22\. Collaring (KuroDai)  
> 23\. Shibari (DaiKuro)  
> 24\. Sixty-nine  
> 25\. Boot worship (KuroDai)  
> 26\. Mirror Sex (KuroDai)  
> 27\. Stripping/Striptease (KuroDai)  
> 29\. Overstimulation (DaiKuro)


	3. Aphrodisiacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Aphrodisiacs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go

He’d considered not going. Of course he had. But then he had thought about Kuroo and he realized his dick was doing the thinking for him. He wanted to go. Pinching his nose, he slammed himself on his bed and kicked the mattress with a groan. _You are weak, Daichi._

“What’s wrong, Daichi?” his roommate asked, finally looking up from his phone.

He thought a moment about what to say, and finally settled on:

“Got somewhere to go, do you mind checking in with me fifteen minutes in?”  
“Sure”, Sugawara answered, nodding.  
“Thanks”, Daichi smiled, a bit relieved.

Not that he didn’t trust Kuroo, but… but he didn’t. They barely knew each other and he was only a client, nothing more. He was just keeping on the safe side. Sighing, he got up and changed from his sweatpants into his nice pair of jeans – the black ones that stuck to his thighs – and an orange shirt. He grabbed his bag, not wanting to stuff anything in his pockets for fear of losing it, and pulled out the card Kuroo had given him. The house was quite close actually, so it wouldn’t be a long way.

He made it without getting lost, though at first he really thought he was. But the address written on the card was the one where he was. He looked up, gulping. When he had met Kuroo the first time, he lived in a nice suburban house, but this… this was like a fifty levels up upgrade. The portal was looming over him, and the edge fenced a property that was definitely too big just for one guy. He almost backed out, before thinking to the fact that it would be easy made money. And he needed money. Steeling himself, he took a breath and rang.

The door opened automatically and he stepped in: a long alley went to the front door, where Kuroo was currently standing, waiting for him. The large garden looked deserted, and Kuroo was just as sexy as ever. His jeans were low on his hips, and he was wearing only a dark t-shirt that showed a smooth patch of his stomach.

“Come in”, Kuroo said, and Daichi stepped out of his shoes. “You can take this on your way out”, he added, showing an envelope filled with green bills. He threw it on a nearby piece of furniture and the bills spilled a bit: Benjamin Franklin was staring at them on all of them, and Daichi’s eyes widened a bit. This was _way_ more than what he’d usually charge for three hours, but he wasn’t going to complain.  
“Make yourself comfortable”, Kuroo said again. “You want to drink something?”  
“I’m fine, thank you”, Daichi replied while taking off his shoes and putting them in the entry.

The house looked big. Big and with way too many rooms for just one guy. It was weirding him out, as if everyone had been driven away just because _he_ was coming. Well he did hope there was no one else in the house, or it could quickly become embarrassing. He made a startled noise when warm lips pressed against his own, and long fingers wrapped around his wrists, tugging him forward.

“Then come on”, Kuroo breathed against his lips, and Daichi found himself completely entranced by those golden eyes staring down into his soul.

He followed Kuroo through a long corridor and into a bedroom, with rice-paper walls. Everything seemed to be made of rice-paper, and tatami mats made the floor. If he hadn’t been so sure he was in the States, he would have believed he was in Japan. Then thoughts left his brain as Kuroo’s hands tugged him out of his shirt, his lips driving him crazy with their constant kissing. It only took a push from Kuroo, and then he was splayed on the futon and pulling off his jeans, moaning as Kuroo fondled him – a bit roughly, he had to admit – through his boxers.

The younger man pressed a cold bottle of lube into his palm and started to undress, slower than he had done it for Daichi. It didn’t take him long to take the clue and pull down his underwear, squeezing some lube on his fingers. He was quick to get ready, used to the feeling of his own fingers working him up – the sight, though, seemed to be driving Kuroo crazy. Kuroo was naked and hard, a condom in hand, ready to be used.

“Turn around”, he ordered, his voice tight with control, and Daichi did.

_It’s work_ , he reminded himself, but his cock didn’t seem to care. Kuroo was hot and he definitely wanted to fuck him – money only made it better.

“Breathe”, Kuroo said from above him, his warm body hoovering over his, and he was holding a tiny bottle. The smell hit Daichi, _poppers_ , he thought, but then pleasure was taking over and Kuroo was pushing into him easily and he cried out, his arms trembling.

Kuroo wasn’t gentle – his thrusts were rabid, filled with an energy, a power Daichi wasn’t sure he could deal with. Like Kuroo was the most powerful man in town and he knew it. Like nothing could stop him. Like he was taking him for what he was, here in this room. A prostitute only waiting for his pleasure.

Usually that thought alone turned him soft, but with the aphrodisiac rushing through his system and the constant pounding of Kuroo, he couldn’t focus on anything but the feeling of being fucked so thoroughly every thought was stripped away from him. The slap of their skins was lewd and dirty, but Kuroo was sending him into the mattress and he felt both blissful and overpowered, his mind clouded with the pleasure. _Poppers_ , a voice in his mind provided. He didn’t listen to it and instead, fuelled Kuroo’s eagerness with his moans and cries.

Kuroo came with a growl, biting into his shoulder, and Daichi slithered a hand under his own body to bring himself to completion. Pleasure washed through him and he sighed loudly as he came. Kuroo was breathing hard and heavy over his nape, and he pulled out slowly, making him wince. Kuroo collapsed beside him, and fell asleep almost immediately. Well.

Daichi sighed, waited a moment, got up and cleaned up before getting dressed and leaving the house. Hundreds dollars richer.


	4. 2 - Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 - Dirty Talk

“C’mon, what are you waiting for?” Kuroo asked, and Daichi really couldn’t help his shiver. “Open your mouth.”

Daichi felt a rush of pleasure at the words. He hadn’t hesitated long before deciding he was taking Kuroo as a regular, no matter if his house was really creepy, or the guy himself really into power-play. Kuroo was freakily handsome, was a kinky little shit, and Daichi got money out of it. So of course he went.

Slowly, he parted his lips. Just a bit. Kuroo’s grin turned feral.

“Wider.”

He would have felt stupid, kneeling on the floor between Kuroo’s parted legs, with his mouth hanging open, if Kuroo’s gaze on him hadn’t been so hot. He kept his eyes strained on Kuroo’s, as he had instructed earlier. Though he really, really wanted to look down.

“Aren’t you a good little slut”, Kuroo purred, rubbing the pad of his thumb against his tongue. “Think you can take all of me?”

Daichi nodded, feeling his face turning crimson. Kuroo had no need to ask for this, he knew perfectly well how far he could go. He was probably getting a kick out of it – that didn’t sound too farfetched.

“Good”, Kuroo said. “Keep looking at me, okay? Don’t take your eyes off of me.”

He nodded again, and almost immediately felt the tip of Kuroo’s cock on his tongue. Salty. Kuroo pushed in his waiting mouth – slowly enough that he would not hurt him, fast enough that any other would have probably gagged on him. But Daichi knew what he was doing and he breathed through his nose, moaning at the hand tightening in his hair. There was not much to grip for Kuroo – it was still enough for Daichi to feel it.

“You feel sooo good, Daichi”, the younger man said. “Like you were born to take me, weren’t you?”

There were tears in his eyes, and he struggled to keep looking at him. Kuroo’s expression was enough to send another jolt of pleasure down his body.

“You look wonderful”, he praised him. “How about showing me what else you can do with that incredible mouth of yours?”

Saying so, he relaxed his hold on Daichi’s hair, and Daichi pulled back, until only the head of his cock was left in his mouth. Remembering to keep his eyes on Kuroo, he started to swirl his tongue around, watching Kuroo’s blissful expression. By now, he was starting to know what got him going. They were almost halfway through the first semester, of course he would start to know.

He pulled off completely, grinning cheekily.

“Do you get off on this?” he asked, kissing the tip. “Telling me how good I am, taking your thick cock in?” Kuroo’s breath visibly hitched, and Daichi knew he’d found a sensitive point. His smile turned wide as he mouthed at him gently. “I could tell you how good you feel when you pound into me so hard I can’t breathe. How thick you feel when you’re down my throat. How much I love your expression when you lose it.”

He could feel Kuroo starting to break down, shivering around him.

“I could tell you”, he said, voice dropping, “how I fuck myself on my fingers imagining it’s you, taking me so good.” Slowly, he licked a long stripe up his cock, watching him intently. “How desperate I am because you won’t let me _beg_ you.”

Kuroo gripped his hair tightly, so close to losing it Daichi could almost feel it.

“Then do it”, he said, his voice rough and hoarse. “Beg.”

Daichi felt it up his spine – the power of their words over each other.

“Please”, he said, “please fuck my mouth.”  
“How can I say no when you ask so nicely”, Kuroo growled, shoving his head down.

Daichi clearly gagged on him, but Kuroo’s grip didn’t relax as he started to come down his throat. He pulled up once Kuroo was spent, trembling slightly, and Kuroo grinned.

“Did you just come in your pants, needy little slut?”

Daichi stared at him.

“Yes.”


	5. Sthenolagnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sthenolagnia = strength/muscles.

They were laying in bed, motionless. It was the Friday evening before Christmas vacations, and Daichi had just fingered Kuroo so good that Kuroo had almost passed out. Not that Kuroo was complaining – he was just incapable of moving at the moment, and didn’t really want to either. Daichi felt him shift beside him, from the dip of the futon and the pull of the sheets, and he turned his head to look at him. Golden eyes were staring back at him, and Kuroo was smiling.

“What is it?” Daichi whispered.  
“I really, _really_ love your muscles”, Kuroo answered, splaying his hand on his abs and feeling the warm skin and the muscles shifting under it. “They look so good, so strong… Flex for me?”

Daichi snorted but flexed anyway, letting Kuroo palp his biceps and nudge at his stomach, completely fascinated. Kuroo’s fingers skimmed down to his thigh, digging gently into the meat there, feeling the muscles working under his fingers. His hand went up, brushing against his cock, that was still hard against his stomach. Kuroo rose an eyebrow.

“That’s not a muscle”, he stated.  
“No shit”, Daichi laughed, a bit breathy. He leaned down over him, brushing their lips together. “Wanna know what those muscles can do?” he asked with a smirk.  
“You are showing-off”, Kuroo said, pinching his waist.  
“Ouch! That was uncalled for”, Daichi grumbled.

Kuroo smirked and put his hand over his thigh, thumb rubbing against the inner side.

“Show me how strong you are”, he purred. “Not like this”, he wheezed when Daichi crashed over him, “you’re just pining me down with your weight!”

Daichi laughed and grabbed the lube, before seizing his thighs and pulling him up. Kuroo’s back slammed against the window when Daichi stood up, and he gasped, winding his arms around his neck.

“Are you serious? Against the wall?”  
“Yes”, Daichi growled, handing him the lube.

Kuroo snickered but grabbed it anyway, unclasping his hands to slather Daichi’s length in lube and put a condom over him. Daichi could feel a trembling in Kuroo’s hands as he threw the lube on the bed and steadied his hands over his shoulders. He kissed him, making sure his grip was not slipping on Kuroo’s thighs, and the younger man helped guiding him.

He cursed at how tight Kuroo still was, and almost dropped him when Kuroo moaned filthily into his ear. He scrambled to keep him steady, hands slipping over the damp skin, and pushed in completely. Kuroo’s head hit the glass when he threw it back, his eyes rolling back as a sound, half-moan, half-cry, fell from his lips.

“You’re bigger than I expected”, the younger man said, and Daichi felt pleasure rush through his body.  
“Yeah?” he asked with a proud smirk, giving a first thrust. “Want me to give it to you hard and strong?”

Kuroo hummed, eyes closed.

“Never thought it would feel so good”, he murmured, “I can feel all of you…”

He gasped when Daichi gave another thrust, setting a slow rhythm not to drop him, but putting all his force behind them. Kuroo’s hands moved again, feeling his chest, torso and arms, his open mouth letting out little pants of pleasure.

Suddenly, Kuroo jolted, and Daichi knew he’d hit _that_ point. He moaned loudly, fingernails digging into his skin.

“Fuck”, he cried out, “fuck, do that again…”

His muscles were burning by now, but Daichi did it again and watched as Kuroo’s voice turned to pants and loud gasps, his hands scrambling madly to get a grip on his cock, and suddenly, Kuroo was coming. His expression spurred Daichi on, who gave a couple more thrusts before he spilled into the condom, and brought Kuroo back to the bed.

A few minutes later, Kuroo was touching his muscles again. Daichi smirked and stared at him.

“Muscles, uh? I’m kinkshaming you.”


	6. Knife Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING for mildly dub-con. This chapter is a bit weird.

It was unusual. The house was always empty, and Kuroo always there to meet him at precisely five o’clock. But not today. Today, the guy who had opened the door was tall, and about his age, with bicolored hair and owlish eyes staring at him. He was muscular, too, with broad shoulders and this air that meant he could break every single bone in your body with his pinkie. He was wearing a black shirt, tight on his chest, and dark jeans. Daichi shivered.

“Is… Is Kuroo not here?”

A light lit up in the guy’s eyes and he pulled aside to let him come in, guiding him to what had to be the living-room. Daichi hadn’t seen much of the house besides Kuroo’s bedroom and the kitchen.

“Wait here, I’ll warn the master”, the guy said, and he really had a thick accent – Daichi didn’t know from where.

He disappeared, and another guy took his place. Smaller, he was about just as brawny, and frowning a lot more. His hair stood in spikes on his head, but he didn’t look… mean per say. Just intimidating. And Daichi wondered where the hell he was.

He almost let out a sigh of relief when Kuroo appeared, flanked by two guys – the one who had opened the door and another, tall like him, lanky and graceful. Kuroo’s expression smoothed instantly.

“Daichi! I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it was this late.”  
“I can go if…”  
“No, stay. I really need you right now.”

Daichi nodded slowly, his eyes darting between the three unknown men standing with them. Kuroo made a single movement with his hand, and in a matter of seconds it was just the two of them. Daichi breathed, grabbed the bad he had put down and stood up.

“You know what, this is creeping me out. I’m going.”

He went for the door and slammed head first into one of the guys who were supposedly gone. That only made his heart beat faster and a cold bead of sweat roll down his spine.

“No one leaves until the master says so”, the guy said, his head slightly tilted.  
“Bokuto, leave him be”, Kuroo said from behind him. “Daichi, come with me.”

Daichi looked over his shoulder: Kuroo was less intimidating than his gorillas, at least. Whoever they might be. A quick analysis of the situation told him he had no chance to pass the bodyguards. He was strong, but he wasn’t trained. They obviously knew the house, he didn’t. He slowly turned around and followed Kuroo.

“I don’t know what kind of shit you’re dealing with, but I want no part in that”, Daichi growled.  
“It’s already too late for that”, Kuroo said as they entered the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Which seemed a bit ridiculous considering it was rice-paper.

Daichi’s blood ran cold and he spun on his heels.

“What?”  
“You are already part of this”, Kuroo said, extending his hands. “You are mine.”  
“What the fuck is wrong with you”, Daichi said.  
“A lot of things are wrong with me, but you don’t need to be afraid of me. I wish you no harm, you should know that by now.”  
“This is not what I’m being paid fo-”

His sentence was cut by the paper bag he caught in his arms. Bills were stacked inside – and it made quite a lot of money. He breathed slowly. Somehow, he had known he’d get in trouble the day he became a prostitute.

“What do you want from me?” he asked, his voice a bit harsh and a bit tight.  
“Keep trusting me.”  
“Why should I do that?”  
“Because I am the only thing keeping you from a gruesome death.”

Daichi stilled completely. He licked his lips, his mouth dry.

“Do I want to know about this?”

Kuroo smirked.

“No.”

In a matter of seconds, he had crossed the room and was kissing him. Roughly, his fingernails digging into his jaw.

“Trust me, Daichi. That’s all I ask.”

Daichi stared back into those damned golden eyes. He’d been lost the day he stared into them. The moment he saw them. And somehow, those eyes were saying the truth. Kuroo only wanted his trust.

“Give me something to hold on”, he heard himself say, and Kuroo chuckled.  
“O-kay”, he replied, biting softly at his ear and jaw.

He collapsed on the bed in a heap of limbs, and Kuroo climbed above him. Something shone in his hand, and Daichi’s eyes widened when he saw it was a knife. The handle was beautifully carved, but the blade made him shiver.

“Don’t move”, Kuroo breathed against his lips, and he could feel the cold of the blade against his cheek.

There was a tearing sound, but he didn’t dare to look away from Kuroo’s golden eyes. He felt enough to know Kuroo had just torn through his shirt, which fell limply from his torso. His heart was beating faster and faster, and yet he felt strangely calm. As if, despite all looks, Kuroo would never hurt him. _Trust me_ , those eyes said.

The blade ran smoothly over his torso, and though it was sharp, Kuroo’s hand was light. It didn’t tear through the skin. Daichi felt his stomach dip instinctively at the feeling of the cold metal, but there was something both fascinated and hungry in Kuroo’s eyes. He wouldn’t move.

The button of his jeans popped free and rolled on the floor when the blade reached it, and he gasped, knowing something so sharp and dangerous was so close to a very sensitive place. Kuroo’s deft fingers pulled the zipper down, and suddenly the blade was back, cold and dangerous, against the bulge in his boxers. Kuroo looked up.

“You can say anything you want, you like this.”  
“I don’t”, Daichi said, shaking his head, though he also knew protesting at this point was ridiculous.  
“What is it? Is it the danger? The cold? Do you get off on the idea of putting yourself in danger?” His hand cupped his crotch, fondling Daichi gently. “Tell me, Daichi. Because so far, your little lie is not convincing”, he added, thumb pressing against the head of his cock.

Daichi gulped, gasping loudly, and shook his head.

“I-I don’t know, I swear!”

Kuroo’s grin widened and he pulled down his pants, before opening his own and grabbing both lube and condom. The knife laid forgotten for a few seconds, before pressing against Daichi’s collarbones, and down his chest. Kuroo pressed into him steadily, gripping the knife tightly, and Daichi moaned, looking far more aroused than he should have been.

“You really like it, don’t you?” Kuroo asked, thrusting in to the hilt. He brushed the blade against his neck, bending to kiss his lips. “This is enough trust”, he whispered, stabbing the knife into the tatami. He was relentless and unforgiving in his moves, his hands holding on tight to Daichi’s hips, soft gasps escaping his lips as the other man went wanton.

Daichi came suddenly with a surprised wail, pulling Kuroo along, who couldn’t keep his moan in as he orgasmed. He collapsed on top of Daichi, pulling out after a moment.

“I’m glad you trust me”, Kuroo finally mumbled against his skin.  
“I don’t”, Daichi protested.  
“You don’t”, Kuroo complied with a tired grin.


	7. Shibari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am sorry this is short and late I'm just tired.

“You do realize I’ve never done that, right?” Daichi said, eyeing Kuroo. “I don’t know how to do it.”  
“It’s fine, just do as I said.”

Daichi shrugged and grabbed the coil of red rope on the tatami floor. They weren’t in the bedroom – in fact, he didn’t know what kind of room it was. There was nothing except the tatamis. And Kuroo had insisted for the both of them to put on yukatas. Kuroo’s was currently a heap on the floor around him, where he was kneeling, and the man himself was stark naked. The only touch of modernity was the laptop open on the floor, with instructions about how to make a full-body shibari. Daichi’s fingers skimmed against Kuroo’s skin as he started to tie the first knot. Kuroo shivered and gasped, and Daichi snorted.

“Sensitive? I barely even did anything, you know.”  
“You’re doing good”, Kuroo breathed. “Go on.”

And Daichi went on, letting his fingers brush barely against Kuroo’s skin as he wrapped the rope around him, and tied the knot. He had to admit the contrast between Kuroo’s skin and the red of the rope was beautiful. It took hours before he finally stepped away to admire his handiwork. He hadn’t done too bad, technically speaking. He really hadn’t done bad at all, considering how close to coming Kuroo was. His cheeks and chest were flushed red and he was breathing hard, his rock hard cock leaking. He was close to begging, if Kuroo was one to beg.

“Beautiful”, Daichi breathed. “You can come, now.”

Kuroo gasped and came hard, his pupils blown with pleasure.

“Wonderful”, Daichi breathed again.”


	8. Worshipping

Daichi should have been back to his dorm room, but honestly, he didn’t give a fuck. He didn’t give a fuck because after untying Kuroo and giving him drinks and food, Kuroo had had that light in his eyes. It made him feel like he was a god, and Kuroo seemed to be hell-bent on worshipping him. Which was why he was now laying on the bed, the other man sucking him off happily, his hand on his head. His fingers disappeared under the black strands and it would have been mesmerizing if he hadn’t been so _gone_ about Kuroo’s mouth on him, and those deft fingers working him up in a way that bordered blasphemous.

He groaned in displeasure when Kuroo moved up, lips trailing along his midsection, to his mouth. He huffed against Daichi’s lips, who pushed him away.

“What the hell, no, I’m not kissing you after you just went down on me.”

Kuroo moaned, downright slutty, and Daichi really didn’t mine not being back home. He grabbed Kuroo’s hair and hauled him up, staring into his eyes, before gently stroking his cheek.

“You were so good to me, you know? How about giving me some more? Don’t you think someone like me should get all the pleasure you have to give?”  
“Yes”, Kuroo panted, “yes, yes, everything, anything you want…”  
“Give it to me, then”, he murmured.

His eyes shut down when Kuroo slowly pushed into him, and really it felt like heaven, the way Kuroo was so careful and so attentive. It felt like he was some ancient divinity being worshipped in the most perfect ways – he felt like he was Aphrodite and Adonis was worshipping him with everything he owned, everything he knew, everything he was.

Like Kuroo was giving himself up completely, so thoroughly Daichi could do nothing else but accept the sacrifice and welcome him, yield to him in the most wonderful manner. With a cry, Daichi came, bending off from the bed, and he swore he saw the seventh sky and all the gods waiting for him there.

But he was only mortal and Kuroo was no priest, now that the ceremony was over. Only remained the memory of the sacrifice.


	9. 9 - Lingerie

“I feel fucking ridiculous”, Daichi grumbled, uneasy in the black and red lingerie Kuroo had told him to put on. His cheeks were gradually turning a matching red, and he only wanted to shed off the frilly little things and put on something more comfortable.  
“You look absolutely gorgeous”, Kuroo replied from the armchair he was sitting in, obviously back from an important meeting with his dress pants, white shirt and black tie hanging around his neck. His matching jacket had been thrown in another room, and he beckoned Daichi closer.

Daichi uncrossed his arms and walked towards him, hips swinging with each step. His high-heels clicked against the wood floor, arching his feet in a painful but entrancing way. He wore a garter around his right thigh, and a black lacy tanga that did nothing to conceal his cock. A red ribbon circled his neck as a collar, and black lace covered his hands and forearms in the form of mittens.

Slowly, he lowered himself on Kuroo’s thigh, bracing himself on his shoulders since his balance wasn’t that great with heels that high. The young man looked completely entranced, fingers glossing over his thighs, hips, waist and shoulders. Daichi leaned forward, following his direction, his breath a bit short as his crotch pressed and rubbed against Kuroo’s slacks. His breath hitched when he felt Kuroo’s fingers pulling the lingerie aside to rub a slick finger against him, quickly thrusting in and making him tremble.

Kuroo crooked his finger, stabbing against his soft spot, and Daichi arched into him with a moan. Kuroo was completely fascinated by the man writhing in his lap, by the cries he tore out of him with just a finger, and by the utterly wrecked expression he had when he came, staining Kuroo’s clothes.

“I really like this ensemble”, Kuroo breathed, fingers grazing against the lace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoopsy, I'm really, really late. I got very busy with work so I'm catching back now that I'm on vacations. I'll keep posting them as I finish them.


	10. 10 - Gun Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for Tooru.

They were already quite far into the second semester, and Daichi could tell something was eating at Kuroo. He was starting to know him well by now, and he wondered what he’d find at the mansion. He hoped Kuroo would be in a good mood – he was awful to deal with when he was stressed. He got really rough and Daichi couldn’t walk the following day. Not that he didn’t like mind-numbing sex, of course, but he liked to be able to walk around without being in pain. He didn’t need that kind of reminder, etched in his flesh.

Following the instructions Kuroo had given him a few weeks ago, he let himself in. But he quickly realized he was not alone in there – or at least, that Kuroo wasn’t alone. Actually, Kuroo was currently yelling to hell and back at one of the men Daichi had seen before.

“Tooru, I DON’T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR EXCUSES!”

There was a reply in a low voice, the sound of skin against skin, mumbling again.

“You better find a solution”, Kuroo’s voice warned, dangerous. “Because I’m not leaving Keiji between his hands. You _know_ it’s driving Koutarou mad. It could have been Daichi! Do you realize that? DO YOU?”

Daichi tensed at the mention of his name. This couldn’t be good. There was no situation where this could be good. He almost cried out when he realized there was someone in the room he had stepped in – one of Kuroo’s bodyguards, Iwaizumi. He’d learnt those things from Kuroo’s mouth through the weeks. The guy was quite talkative once he was satisfied.

“Don’t move, I’ll tell the boss you’re here”, Iwaizumi said as he exited the room to find Kuroo. “I warn you, he’s pissed.”

It wasn’t the first time someone referred to Kuroo as the “boss” and it always left him this weird feeling, like the taste of iron in his mouth. He obviously didn’t make it in time, because seconds after that, Kuroo was yelling at the top of his voice:

“I AM A FUCKING YAKUZA HEIR, TOORU. I don’t give a single fuck about all your bullshit. I’m asking for Akaashi Keiji back, and Daishou’s head on a plate. Is that so fucking complicated that you numb-brained bird can’t get it?”

Daichi froze at the words. Yakuza. Kuroo was a Yakuza boss. He was in the middle of a Yakuza lair. He was so, so fucked. He was about to backtrack when he heard someone stomping their feet, and suddenly Kuroo was there, seething.

“Out, everyone, out!” he said in a harsh tone. “You’d better give me a fucking good reason not to put a bullet through your head”, he warned Daichi as he marched up to him, so obviously pissed Daichi took a step back.

He licked his lips. If this went on he would definitely piss himself in fear, though something told him Kuroo would never hurt him.

“If you do that”, he finally replied, “I can no longer give you the best head you’ve ever had.”

That seemed to startle Kuroo, enough that his stance visibly relaxed. He pulled a gun out from his pants and stared at him in silence.

“Show me how good you are”, Kuroo finally said, stepping forward and holding the gun hip-high.

Daichi swallowed and kneeled slowly, realizing he had backed himself against a wall – an actual wall, and not rice-paper separation. Kuroo would not kill him, he realized. There was a hungry light in his eyes – he would definitely not kill him. Fuck him into oblivion, maybe, but not kill him.

Kuroo stepped closer and propped a foot against the wall, just above Daichi’s shoulder. He held the gun for him, and Daichi didn’t need to be a genius to understand what was being asked of him. Slowly, he parted his lips, startling a bit at the feeling of the cold metal of the gun against his lips and his tongue. It was so unusual, he couldn’t stop himself from exploring the feeling of it with his tongue, slowly. He didn’t quite like the taste – iron and powder – but the danger was… overwhelming. It would take just Kuroo’s finger on the trigger to end all of this. To end everything.

He shivered at the thought, and he realized he was getting hard. So, maybe he did have a thing for danger. Maybe he was some kind of adrenaline junkie who got off to life-threatening situations. Seeing how Kuroo had handled that so far, he doubted it was a really, really bad thing. Slowly, showing his intent, he slid his hands down his own body to palm his crotch as he stretched his lips farther around the mouth of the gun. Kuroo’s eyes were dark with desire, and something else – the instinctive pull to blow up everything with just a move from his finger.

Slowly, he pulled away, opening his pants. Kuroo shivered and moved the gun, pressing the now warm metal to his temple, his other hand pulling himself out of his slacks.

“Such dedication”, he whispered. “I believe you deserve a reward, don’t you?”

The metal grazed against his cheekbone, slid against his parted lips, before coming back to the top of his head. He moaned loudly as the taste of Kuroo hit his tongue, almost overwhelming his senses – but the moan quickly got smothered by the hard flesh pushing, pulsing in his mouth. His hand moved a bit quicker around himself, Kuroo’s hand in his hair shaking, both their breaths coming out rushed and hard.

His orgasm suddenly rushed through him and he felt like he’d been struck by lightning, gasping as Kuroo pulled out and came over his face. He would have startled at the feeling of it if he hadn’t been so out of it already.

“That’s a nice look on you”, Kuroo breathed.

Kuroo reached for Daichi’s shirt and lifted it up to wipe his face quickly.

“I’m definitely keeping you around, Daichi”, he added with a grin. “Come on, now.”


	11. Gags & Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11 - Gags  
> 29 - Overstimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand no, I'm not dead! Sorry it took so long, I kind of lost the drive to write this for a moment, but thankfully it's back!

Daichi watched over Kuroo. He still had to come to terms with the fact that the guy sleeping beside him was a Yakuza. More likely, a high-ranking Yakuza. He lightly brushed his hand against his cheekbone, and Kuroo stirred, turning to him and opening his eyes.

“Go to sleep, Daichi”, he mumbled, burying his face in his chest.

Daichi chuckled.

“I’m not sleeping until you’ve explained how the guy I took to prom became a Yakuza”, he said. “I believe I have the right to know what kind of shit I stepped into.”

Kuroo groaned, pressed his head further, before looking back at him.

“You won’t let me sleep until I’ve told you, uh?”  
“Nope”, Daichi confirmed, kissing the tip of his nose. “You seem to get into a lot of trouble when I’m not there, don’t you?”

Kuroo sighed and rolled on his back.

“I wasn’t a Yakuza in any way when we met for prom”, he said. “Only learnt it after graduation. I’m not a legitimate child, you see. So everyone just… kind of ignored I existed, and they would have gone on with that if…” He licked his lips. “If my father hadn’t been diagnosed with a testicle cancer. Since he could no longer have a legitimate child, he sort of claimed me back.” He paused. Daichi could see this was still a sore point. “He gave me this house close to college so he could teach me everything I have to know.”

Daichi took his time, processing the information.

“I see”, he finally said. “Thank you for telling me.”  
“You’re still mine”, Kuroo pouted, wrapping his arms around him.

Daichi smiled.

“Of course. You’re the one paying me, after all.”

*

“Thank god you’re here”, Tooru sighed as he opened the front door and found Daichi standing there, about to go in. “He’s been whining non-stop for more than an hour now. I don’t think he hears a single thing we say.”  
“What’s going on?” Daichi asked, stepping in and taking off his shoes.  
“Stress”, Tooru said with a shrug. “With his exams coming up, and the work for the clan, he’s way too anxious. You know him, he wants everything to be perfect and golden-rimmed.”

Daichi stared at Tooru: from what he knew, the golden part was more Tooru’s obsession. But the rest was true and he was getting increasingly worried about Kuroo’s state.

“And I guess the whole fiancée thing isn’t really helping either”, Tooru sighed.  
“The what now?” Daichi said, spinning on his heels.  
“The fiancée thing. Kuroo’s promised to a girl from another clan, and he didn’t know. It… Upset him.”

Daichi rolled his eyes – who wouldn’t be upset? - and stomped to Kuroo’s room, where he found him pacing around and grumbling about several things at the same time, not once stopping. The tension in the room was to the roof and he shivered at the feeling. He tried to call out, but Kuroo didn’t even seem to realize he was there, in the room. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Daichi thought for a second, before going to the kitchen and coming back with an apple. He grabbed Kuroo, threw him on the bed and pinned him down with his knee on his ribs, before he put the apple in his mouth and secured everything with a belt, tied around Kuroo’s face. The look in his eyes was panicked at first, then only confused when he recognized him.

“Now you _shut up_ and you listen to me”, Daichi said. “This is not good. Nothing here is good, and you can’t make good things if your head is full of bad things, can you?”

Kuroo tried to talk around the makeshift gag, and Daichi yanked at his hair.

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up? That question was rhetorical, you ass. _Listen to me_. You are taking a break. Right now. And I’ll make you come as many times as it’ll take to fill your head with good things.”

Kuroo made a keening sound through his apple, and Daichi smirked.

“If it gets too much, just tap two fingers against me, like this”, he said, doing so.

Kuroo gave a shaky nod, and Daichi lifted him up to settle him comfortably on the bed. Kuroo’s shoulders were hard from the stress, Daichi’s fingers working gently over the knots.

“That’s not what’s supposed to be hard, you know”, he said to Kuroo, who rolled his eyes and helped him taking off his shirt. “Usually, I’m really good with hard flesh”, Daichi added with a wink before he dove down to attack his throat and nipples.

His hands had slid down between his thighs and were kneading the warm flesh, doing their best to ease the stress out of Kuroo. Combined with his especially skilled mouth, it did wonder to Kuroo’s state. Now, the muscle wasn’t tensed from some kind of fear, but only from his desire. Daichi could hear him attempt to say something through his improvised gag, and he looked up from where he was nibbling at the sensitive flesh above his waistband.

“Got something to say, darling?” he said with a smirk, emphasizing the last word as he nuzzled his crotch, seemingly content with the hard bulge he found there.

Kuroo only moaned in answer and Daichi nodded knowingly.

“That’s what I thought, too. How fucking _good_ you would look on my fingers.” He paused to let Kuroo register his words, seeing his pupils blow wide with desire. “But… Not yet. You have to earn it first, darling.” Kuroo made another noise through his gag, something that sounded a bit like “really?” or “how so?”.

Slowly, Daichi pulled down his underwear, dipping his thumbs into the flesh just to keep Kuroo on the edge. It wouldn’t take long. Oh no, it wouldn’t take long at all. He smirked – a bit sadistically, he had to admit – at the thought of Kuroo crying and begging, unable to voice what he wanted, as he pushed him through an orgasm verging of painful. Oh yes, because he was going to give him so much the young boss wouldn’t be able to resist him.

As soon as Kuroo’s cock bobbed free of its constraint, Daichi dove down, taking him in as far as he could. He pulled up almost immediately, lips tightened on him just to drag the sensation, the warm flesh in his mouth making him feel almost dizzy. The heady scent of Kuroo was driving him crazy, and he settled for a quick, rough pace that didn’t let Kuroo recover – instead, it forced him to breathe in short gasps and made his pleasure even more overwhelming. It really didn’t take long before he came with a whine muffled by the apple, his hips pinned down to the bed by Daichi’s hands, lest he’d fuck into his throat.

But, as he expected Daichi to pull off and untie the gag, he realized that wasn’t what the prostitute had in mind. Instead of letting him recover, Daichi kept his movements steady, and soon Kuroo was hard again in his mouth, thanking his youth and short refraction time. Or maybe he wasn’t, because just as he reached full hardness in Daichi’s welcoming mouth, the other man pulled back with one last lick to his twitching cock.

“Say, Kuroo, how many times can you come?”

There was, of course, no other answer than an unintelligible sound – a bit worried but also expectant. Daichi smirked, rising up to watch Kuroo. His throat felt raw and parched, but he would tend to that need later – once he’d satisfied Kuroo. Once he’d over-satisfied Kuroo, rather. Grabbing the lube, he poured some on his fingers and warmed it up nicely before tracing Kuroo’s rim, slowly.

“Oh well, I guess we’ll find out. I’ll just keep going until you can’t get hard anymore.”

Kuroo shivered at the promise that _did_ sound like a threat. He knew Daichi wouldn’t hesitate to put his word into action – and he also knew that was what he had in mind. Daichi grinned, pushing the very tip of his finger in.

“Ever came just from having your ass played with, darling?” he asked, and there was an edge in his voice, something wicked, almost cruel, and Kuroo shivered with the realization that Daichi was g _getting off on this_. He shook his head wildly, now knowing better than to try to talk, and Daichi’s grin only stretched more.  
“Guess you’re about to find out how it feels, then”, he simply said, thrusting a finger in.

He didn’t take long to find his prostate, rubbing against it in tight circles and watching Kuroo’s face constrict with the pleasure of it. Soon, his cock had turned an angry red, and the young Yakuza went to relieve this unbearable pleasure, but Daichi swatted his hand away.

“If you try that again, I’m tying you to the bed”, Daichi warned, adding another finger and resuming his motion.

His wrist was starting to cramp, but he ignored in favour of Kuroo’s pleasure. Then, Kuroo’s body pulled back like a bow about to be shot, and he came with a groan of pleasure. Daichi watched him, loving every second of it – the amazing power he had on Kuroo was turning him on and he had the terrifying urge to take him, right now, just like that. Instead, he waited until Kuroo’s tremors had stopped and pulled his hand out.

“Don’t look at me like that, I’m not done with you”, Daichi said, an eyebrow arching up.

He pulled a key from his keyring and opened a compartment Kuroo didn’t even know was there, thanking Oikawa in his mind for giving him access to this place. Kuroo managed to sit up a bit to look at what he was doing, and made a noise of surprise when he was met with a collection of sex-toys and accessories.

“It’s meant to be for guns or banknotes, but I like my use better”, Daichi grinned as he grabbed two things Kuroo didn’t recognize at first glance. Daichi closed the door again, without locking it, and turned to face Kuroo. “You will use this”, he said, handing Kuroo’s trembling hands one of the toys, and finally Kuroo recognized a fleshlight. His face turned beet red as he looked up at Daichi and protested through his gag. “What, use _me?_ Aren’t we hopeful today”, Daichi replied with a laugh. “No way. If you do as I say, maybe I’ll let you watch when I’ll take care of my own… problem. Maybe.”

Kuroo protested again for the form, but slowly slipped the device on, shivering. He startled when he felt Daichi’s hands between his thighs, his eyes widening as he felt him push something quite small inside of him.

“Relax”, Daichi said, patting his leg with a smile. “I promise you will like it.”

Suddenly, a slow buzz agitated the toy and Kuroo jolted, moaning. His eyes rolled when he realized the toy was nestled against his soft spot and its vibrations were in Daichi’s power. The young man had pulled back and was sitting on his heels, watching him with an expression that could be described as hungry. In fact, there was such a raw lust in the way he watched Kuroo move the toy on his cock it made him whine through the gag. His hands stopped, and Daichi quirked an eyebrow, lowering the setting of the vibrator, taking off the edge.

“Why did you stop?” he asked, grasping the fleshlight from Kuroo’s hand and resuming his movement in firm strokes. “C’mon, darling, do it for me… I love it when you’re wrecked”, he drawled mischievously.

Slowly, he upped the settings of the toy, watching as Kuroo’s back arched, struggling to get to one – last – orgasm. The young boss was oversensitive, tormented by the pleasure, tears falling freely from his screwed up eyes. Gently, Daichi reached for him and took off the makeshift gag, stroking his cheeks as Kuroo panted heavily.

“Daichi”, Kuroo whispered, “Daichi I want to come, please”, he said with a sob, his exhausted hands trying and failing to keep a satisfying rhythm.  
“You poor thing”, Daichi cooed, taking his place and upping the second toy to its maximum. “Come for me, darling.”

Kuroo cried out, a sob of pain and pleasure combined artistically, as he came one last time. He was completely fucked out and by the time Daichi removed the toys and cleaned him up a bit, he was sleeping tightly. The other man didn’t take long to finally come, deciding he’d wash everything after a quick nap. Slowly, careful not to disturb him, he settled against Kuroo and pulled him against him. Kuroo’s body was completely relaxed against his – for now. Daichi could only offer a cheap way out, one that didn’t last very long. But for now, it seemed to be enough. He hoped it would remain so for quite some time.


	12. Masturbation & Hand-Jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why YES I'M HERE AGAIN. Because I intend to finish this, even if very late. (Also yes it's short)

Luckily, not every Friday was as strung-up as the last few had been, and with the exams now over and nothing to be done but waiting for the results, Kuroo had somewhat started to relax again. Summer vacation was on them now, and Daichi knew he was supposed to stay close enough to Kuroo. He’d thought things over and had finally decided to rant a small apartment. So now, for the summer and the two years to come, it would be him, his roommate turned flatmate Sugawara, and said flatmate steady girlfriend.

Things were good, in fact, as good as things could be when one prostituted themselves to a young Yakuza boss. Sometimes, Daichi took another client for a bit more money – that shit tended to disappear really fast once he’d started to pay his bills – but mostly, he just went with Kuroo. And today was, it seemed, a good day, despite his initial fear. It usually wasn’t a good sign when Kuroo wasn’t there to greet him, and the young man had been nowhere to be seen when he’d arrived. But now that Daichi was standing in the open door of his room… It was definitely a good sign.

He seemingly hadn’t noticed him, with the way his eyes were closed, and his ears covered with headphones. And if Daichi didn’t move or make himself known otherwise, there was a good chance he would stay as relaxed as he currently was. Okay, maybe _relaxed_ wasn’t exactly the word, not with the way his toes curled into the bedsheets and his body shifted minutely, but open. His lips parted on a pant, his loose fist curled around his cock, fingers pressing down gently just at his perineum. He obviously had been at it for a while, and dragging out his pleasure, because his body was covered in a thin, shiny layer of sweat, and his prick seemed ready to burst. How long had he been driving himself close to the edge, before slowing down and resuming once the edge was just out of reach?

Kuroo whined and Daichi felt a shiver crawl up his spine. Whatever resolution he had to just enjoy the view was gone with it, and stepped forward purposefully. Kuroo’s eyes flew open when he felt his weight dip the futon, but closed again when he recognized him. His hand went on lazily over his length, until Daichi nudged it away and wrapped his own around him in its place. His fingers were shorter, but broader and not yet slip-slick with both precum and lube. Kuroo’s breath loudly caught in his throat, his whole body shivering at the touch, at Daichi’s stronger, no-nonsense grip. It picked up rather quickly after that, coming out in short puffs despite the slow drag of Daichi’s hand on him, unrelenting. He tensed up quite suddenly, a cry dying in his throat as he came all over himself and Daichi’s fingers. He half-opened his eyes, obviously knackered, and smirked lazily.

His loose expression set a new kind a fire ablaze in Daichi’s eyes, who swung his leg over him to straddle his stomach, though not touching his skin. In a few practised movements, Daichi had whipped himself out of his pants, pulling his trousers just down enough that he would risk his skin catching on the flies, and stared right back at Kuroo.

“Go for it”, he mouthed, voice sluggish and low.

Unlike Kuroo, he didn’t go at it to make it last, no. He had a purpose, which was to relieve that fire in his veins. And he knew exactly how to do just that – after all, he had some practice to account for. Fingers still sticky and warm from Kuroo’s release, staring down at his expectant expression and wishing to make that lax body _his_ , he grunted as the relief and pleasure of orgasm washed over him. Not as mind-numbing as Kuroo’s probably had been, but just as effective into relaxing his wound-up body.

“You look good when you do that”, Kuroo rasped, smiling.

A minute after, he was sleeping tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment either here or on my tumblr!  
> EDIT: I will continue this for Kinktober, so rating will go up. If you liked Sugar Dadchi, you should like what I have in mind.


End file.
